


Call Me?

by 01blackcat02



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01blackcat02/pseuds/01blackcat02
Summary: Don't wait until it's too late.





	Call Me?

“Here's my number. Call me sometime.”

The handsome blond typed his info into the beat up iPhone before handing it back to the American.   
  
“Sure I will.” Alfred winked as he took his phone back and send a quick text. 

**_Hey ;)_ **

Arthur's phone lit up with a new message.

“Cute.” Arthur smiled and stood up from the bar. “I have to get going now, but it was good to meet you, Alfred.” The Brit smiled as he touched Alfred’s shoulder in affection squeezing it lightly.   
  
“Yeah! You too, see ya!” Alfred waved at Arthur's back as he walked away from the bar, all the while checking out the Brits’ ass as it swung with each step.    
  
“Another one?” The bartender asked pulling Alfred’s attention back to the real world.

Glancing at his phone the young American considered his options. It was still too early and he really didn’t have anything else to do.

“Sure. Why not?”  Alfred nodded his consent and watched the bartender's expert hands mix his Mojito.   
  


* * *

University and his part-time job was taking their toll on the American. Between tedious classes and never ending homework or projects, what little spare time Alfred had, his shitty barista job ate most of it. When he _did_ manage to squeeze some alone time for video games or a quicky with his hand, his constant bickering roommates really got on Alfred’s nerves. He just couldn't catch a break!   
  
**_Hey, how are you?_ ** A text came through one night.

Yelling echoed through Alfred’s too thin walls one in Italian the other in Spanish. Instead of sulking after a fight like normal couples, those two preferred to yell first and fuck after and Alfred unintentionally got to sit in for both events.

The text from Arthur did make him smile. He turned the volume up louder to drown out Romano’s shouting as Alfred quickly typed out a reply.    
  
**_I'm good :) Kinda busy, you?_ **   
  
**_Glad to hear it. Just avoiding my thesis. Are you free?_ **   
  
Alfred frowned at his stack of books and a half finished paper, the cursor still blinking expectantly at the end of the last sentence he bullshitted an hour ago.

The American sighed ignoring a thump against his wall.    
  
**_Nooo! have this stupid paper to finish it’s due tomorrow morning. Sorry :_(_ **   
  
Alfred watched his phone intently waiting for Arthur to reply. He really wanted to meet him again, but his parents chewed him out for skipping too many classes last semester. On top of that, if he doesn’t maintain his good GPA he may lose his scholarship. Sometime’s Alfred hated the bureaucracy of it all.

**_I understand. Good luck :)_ **

Ouch. That’s all he got? A smiley? Guess he should have asked for sexy nudes to boots his morale. Although maybe Arthur wasn’t into those? Alfred remembered that sly smile and the warmth from Arthur’s body when he leaned in to squeeze his shoulder. Nah the Brit was definitely into some nasty stuff, Alfred could tell. 

**_Thanks babe! ♡ And go write that thesis!_ **   
  
Another reply came almost instantly. 

**_Good night, Alfred ;)_ **   
  
Alfred smiled and made a kissing face at his phone. Next week he'll call the British cutie from the bar and get a piece of that fine ass.   
  


* * *

**_Hey Arthur. Sorry my brother is in town he's going through a thing. Can we meet another time?_ ** ****_  
_   
Alfred frowned at his phone. He looked back up at his brother who couldn't have the worst timing.   
  
“Sorry.” Matthew said for the hundredth time. “I didn't know where else to go…” He quietly whispered wiping the tears from his eyes.    
  
“No! Of course it fine. It's good that you got out of there.” Alfred sat down beside his brother and wrapped the frail boy in a hug. “We should go file a police report.” 

Alfred was so relieved when Matthew appeared on his door this morning and said that he finally ended things with his abusive dipshit now ex-boyfriend. Of course seeing the bruises on Matthew’s face was not a welcomed sight and Alfred wanted to go and beat that prick through a wall, but his brother didn’t want to go back there again. They agreed on a police report instead. 

“Yes. Sorry….I’m ready to go.” Matthew said meekly and pulled away from Alfred tugging at the sleeves of his red hoodie to cover his too thin wrists. “I just...I can't believe he would do this...or that I...let him…” He quietly cried. “I feel so ashamed.” Matthew rubbed his bloodshot eyes. 

Alfred had never felt so helpless as he did in this moment. There was so much he wanted to do but couldn’t.

"Don't worry. You’re safe here. Let’s go sort this out. Okay?” Alfred finally found the words to comfort his brother.   
  
Matthew nodded and allowed Alfred to pull him up from the couch.   


* * *

**_Was looking through my favourite restaurants care to join me?_ **   
  
Alfred felt a sense of dread at having to send out yet another rejection. 

After explaining what happened with Matthew Arthur was understanding and offered support for which Alfred was grateful. However, between dealing with that, his parents coming to take Matthew home, plus all the regular shit Alfred had to deal with, there really wasn’t much time left for anything. He barely got four hours of sleep these days.

Now his crappy job decided to cut his hours again, forcing the American to look for a second job that fit his crazy schedule. And, between rent and other bills his bank account was looking really sad and empty.

Alfred really wanted to go out with Arthur, but he didn’t want to mooch off him either. At least, not at the start of them seeing each other, anyways. Maybe after a few dates when Alfred could show that he can be a gentleman and woo the Brit into his bed, he would feel okay with confessing the sad reality of his finances. For now he just stared longingly at his phone as the posters on his wall banged repeatedly from another one of his roommates’ makeup sex marathon.   

**_Maybe another time. Sorry. I really really really really want to hang out with you, but I'm a bit too busy right now._ **   
  
Alfred stared at his phone feeling miserable and ashamed at the lie. Maybe they could have done something on the cheap or for free. Where picnics still a good first date or maybe that was museums? Alfred didn’t know. He usually picked up his partners at the bar, and bars required money. Money which he currently didn’t have. 

His phone lit up as another one of Arthur's forgiving texts came through.

**It's ok no problem.**   
  
Alfred started at the lack of the usual smiley face. Did he mess up so bad already?   
  


* * *

Fuck it. He was finally he was going to do it.   
  
Alfred held his phone to his ear nervously waiting for the dial ring to stop. No more texting. This time he's actually going to call Arthur and ask him out on a proper date. They could go to a fancy place if Arthur wanted, the American didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to finally see the Brit.    
  
The call was eventually answered after it rang for too long, but just as it was going to send him to voicemail, it was picked up. Alfred’s heart was pounding so loud it drowned out everything in his ears that Alfred barely hear the voice at the other end.

“Ello?”

Something was off. 

It wasn’t Arthur’s smooth British accent that answered but a nasally French one.   
  
Momentarily startled Alfred finally remembered that he had to speak.   
  
“Arthur?” He asked uncertainty.   
  
The voice on the other side inhaled a sharp breath. A sob was caught in the man’s throat but then after a few moments he composed himself and softly replied.   
  
“No. No. I'm sorry. Arthur...sob...Arthur was in a car accident he-”   
  
But Alfred didn't hear anything else but the high pitch ringing as his heart skipped a beat. He ended the call and pulled it away from his ear staring at the large letters on his screen. Arthur - hottie from the bar. Alfred remembered he added those words that same night the Brit gave him his number. 

Alfred suddenly gasped for breath remembering that he actually had to inhale oxygen for his body to function properly. The sudden pain erupted in his chest as the American grasped and pulled at his shirt's collar before collapsing to his knees. 

‘No. This can’t be right.’ Tears formed in his eyes and soon his vision blurred. ‘No please.’ They fell and landed on the inside of his glasses, further obscuring his phone Alfred was still staring at without comprehension.   
  
“But...but I finally called him.” He said out loud to the empty room.   



End file.
